


The Second Life of Patrick Quinn

by li5689



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014), The Closer
Genre: F/M, scorpion and the closer, this is a crossover with the closer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li5689/pseuds/li5689
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Patrick Quinn gives up Happy? What does he do after? This is a story crossover with the show "The Closer", episode "Problem Child." (You don't need to have seen that episode to read this story"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Life of Patrick Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was watching the show "The Closer" the other day, when I saw the actor who plays Happy's dad was in an episode. I decided to do a crossover fan fic. You do not need to watch this episode to read the fic but if you want a better understanding I suggest you watch the episode "Problem Child"

Patrick knew it was the right thing to do. It might not have been to other people, but to him, it was. He kissed little Happy’s forehead and handed her over to the nurse. Happy’s small fingers held onto Patrick’s thumbs, then let go. The sleeping baby looked so peaceful in the nurse’s arms.

”Goodbye Happy.” He whispered. He started down the hallway, but stopped abruptly when he heard her cries. He turned around and watched as the nurse rocked Happy back and forth and sung a quiet lullaby in her ear. The nurse looked up and met Patrick’s gaze. “It’s not to late.” She said.  
Patrick smiled a sad smile. “Take good care of her.”. The nurse nodded. “We’ll find her a good home. Promise.” Patrick looked one more time at Happy and walked down the hallway. He pushed the glass door open of the hospital into the sunlight. He stopped on the sidewalk squinting, looking around for the car. It had been three days since he stepped into sunlight. His wife Grace was admitted into the hospital in labour, three days ago. She was in labour with Happy for 18 hours, then died shortly after giving birth. Patrick had spent the night at the hospital with little Happy, deciding whether to sign the adoption papers.  
He spotted the car and walked over to it, getting the keys out of his pocket. He stopped in front of the car, his hand on the door handle before sighing and getting in. He sat in the car, and looked around. A pink car seat was strapped in the backseat. Baby clothes were in a bag, and supplies like toys, bottles, diapers, and pacifiers were littered over the backseat. Patrick sighed, and closed his eyes. Moments of silence passed. He could hear Grace’s final words in his head. “Give her a good life.” His eyes snapped open. Patrick grabbed the keys from his lap and aggressively put them in the ignition. The engine started up, with a faint purring sound in the background. He put his foot down hard on the gas, his car shooting out of the parking lot. Patrick made a sharp turn on Sunset Blvd, then entered onto the highway. Going 100 on an 80, he shot between cars. His eyes firmly set on the horizon. Cars honked at him but he just ignored them. 20 minutes later he exited the highway and pulled into the LAX. He parked his car, and hopped out of it.  
“Sir,” a parking attendant said, “Are you aware that you can only park here for 2 hours?”  
“Yeah, yeah I am, but I’m not coming back. Here,” he said, handing the car keys to the man. Take my car and sell it, baby supplies and all in the back. Send me the money from it, or keep it, whatever you want.” He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. “My name is Patrick Quinn. Call me and I’ll tell you where I’m living.”, he said, smiling and handing the card to the shocked attendant.

Patrick walked into the airport with only his jacket, which was draped over his arm. He walked up to a desk where a young woman in her 20’s was typing on her computer.  
“Can I help you?” she said in a snooty voice.  
“Yeah, one ticket to Orlando.” Patrick said.  
The woman sighed. “One moment please.” She continued typing on the computer, this time slower. “Cash or credit?” she asked.  
“Uh, credit” Patrick said digging for his wallet in his back pocket. He handed his credit card to the woman who grabbed it with her shiny red nails. She swiped it through, then gave it back to him. “Alright here’s your ticket, your flight leaves at 2:30. Have a nice day.” She said rolling her eyes and practically throwing the boarding pass at him.  
“Thanks.” He grunted  
He glanced at his watch. It read 1:00. He slowly made his way through the airport hallways. An hour and a half passed and he boarded the plane, after going through security. The security officers wondered why he only had his jacket but he just waved them off with a quick lie saying his luggage was already at his house in Orlando.  
“This is your Captain speaking. The non stop flight to Orlando, Florida will be departing in 5 minutes. Arrival time is 6:00. Please fasten your seatbelts as we takeoff.  
Patrick slid down his seat trying to get comfortable. He slid his seatbelt over his waist and fasted it. “Excuse me?” he said to a passing flight attendant. She smiled at him “Yes sir, how can I help you?” “One beer please.” He said smiling. She nodded at him and returned a minute later with a beer and a plastic cup. Patrick smiled again and handed her a five-dollar bill. He opened the travel safety bottle and put the bottle to his lips. He tipped the bottle back, draining the contents within a few minutes, just as the plane was taking off.  
The same flight attendant walked by again a few minutes later, this time with her cart. “Excuse me?” he said grabbing her attention.  
“I’ll have another one.”


End file.
